enamorada?
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: sakura no se habia percatado de ese sentimiento que ambos crecia...itasaku FINAL.
1. enfermera

Bueno este es mi primer fic de itasaku espero que les guste ^^

Declaimer: los personajes de naruto no pertenecen son de su autor yo solo los tome prestados xD

Bueno las comillas "pensamientos" creo que es todo disfruten del primer cap

* * *

**=ENFERMERA=**

Era una mañana igual a las demás y la chica del pelo rosado aun dormía. Eran las 6:40 a.m. y al parecer se le había olvidado despertar a su molesto hermano.

-sakura! Ya despierta!-dice deidara gritándole desde afuera de su cuarto-

-"hmm…ahorita me levanto"-deidara entra silenciosamente y se acerca al oído de sakura

- YA DESPIERTA!-le grita el rubio despertando de un salto a la peli rosa haciéndola caer de la cama esta lo mira con enojo y gran sueño evidente.

- que demonios te pasa?- dice con los ojos entrecerrados

- ya es tarde,- no puedes seguir durmiendo- le reclama cruzandose de brazos

- ah?...que tan tarde puede ser?-dice mirando el reloj-QUEE! Rayos….rayos!...rayos!

-te espero en la puerta-dice saliendo despreocupado del cuarto.

Mientras que sakura corría de un lado a otro cambiándose y medio peinándose.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras algo desarreglada pasa por la puerta jalando a su hermano

-eso pasa por desvelarte- le reclama mientras corre

- cállate! Y corre mas rápido faltan cinco minutos- grito la peli rosa aumentando la velocidad

Al fin llegaron a la escuela faltando un minuto la peli rosa regreso con mas calma a arreglar su casa, se baño, se puso su uniforme, se peino, hablo un rato con temari, fue a recoger a su hermano y se fue a su escuela.

Temari ya se encontraba ahí escribiendo como siempre sakura se sentó frente a ella

- hola-

-hola, que haces eh?-

-nada importante-cerrando el cuaderno- comiste como dijiste?- la voltea a ver

-hmmm…..no-temari la mira seria-es que no me dio tiempo-dijo moviendo con nerviosismo las manos cuando llega itachi

-ita-kun-dice intentado molestarlo sin resultado

-hmmp….-

-ciego- mirándolo sin expresión en el rostro

-pelo de chicle-dice mientras se dirige a su lugar el cual esta detrás de temari

-jajaja- se rie la rubia mientras vuelve la vista a su cuaderno-

-que cosa temari?- le pregunta su amiga con intriga

-nada, nada-

Llego la hora del almuerzo y sakura salió a comprar junto con temari en su rumbo se encontraron a naruto, sasuke e itachi.

-hola!-dice con su conocido tono alegre y sonriente a las dos

-hola- le respònde la peli rosa mientras que temari solo sonríe y mueve la mano

Legaron a la cafetería, itachi, naruto y temari compraron comida mientras que sasuke y sakura solo miraban lo que compraban.

-tienes que comer algo- le dice temaria a sakura

-no tengo hambre-

-que comas!-

- pff… solo un jugo-

Terminaron de comprar y sakura volvió al salón con temari, sasuke estaba fuera del mismo junto con naruto pero itachi no estaba.

Temari termino de comer y se puso a escribir, sakura salió del salón camino unos metros y se encontró con itachi que traía una cortada en la ceja derecha.

- que te paso?-pregunta la pelo de chicle acercándose a el

-es que iba al salón cuando me topo con un chavo que va platicando y sacudiendo como loco las manos entonces justo cuando paso junto a el estira las manos y me pega pero no se que traía en las manos que me corto-dice al agararse la ceja

-eso te pasa por ciego-le dice acercandose a su rostro

-acompáñame por algo para desinfectar-

-bien vamos- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar

Fueron por mertiolate y agua oxigenada y volvieron al salón

-que te paso?- le pregunta temari al verlo, itachi le cuenta le cuenta todo temari solo hace una mueca y vuelve a escribir luego itachi se dirigió a sakura la cual estaba a punto de ponerle un algodón sobre la herida-

-mejor hay que sentarnos- mientras se sienta el ciego

Sakura voltea una silla quedando frente a el. Le comienza a pasar el algodón sobre la herida ye itachi se acerca mas a ella para facilitarle el trabajo, quedando así sus rostros muy cerca

-pásalo bien sobre la herida-le dice amable itachi-

-siento que te lastimo-dijo con un gesto de preocuoacion

-si me lastimas te digo-

-"estamos tan cerca siento…siento su respiración contra la mía nunca había estado tan cerca de el"-pensaba la peli rosa

Temari los veía de reojo a ellos y luego por accidente vio a sasuke que no les quitaba la mirada de encima

-que divertido-dice para si misma la amiga rubia

-"que tanto le pone? Por que están tan….un momento por que demonios pienso eso?"- se decia a si mismo sasuke

-ahora con ese- dijo itachi señalando el algodón con agua oxigenada

-bien…seguro no te lastimo?-se aseguro sakura

-descuida- acercándose mas a la peli rosa y esta poniéndose algo nerviosa temari no dejaba de reír al ver de reojo a sasuke que no les quitaba la mirada de encima y que ellos cada vez se acercaban más

-" creo que cada vez estamos mas cerca"-no dejaba de pensar la chica

-au!-dice algo adolorido el herido

-lo siento- dice preocupada

-descuida sigue-dice tomando su mano con delicadeza y acercándola a la herida

-"vamos tranquilízate ya lo lastimaste concéntrate sakura concéntrate"- seguia pensando

-tks, itachi! Ya no te pongas nada no se te va a infectar!- grita sasuke, itachi lo voltea a ver alejándose solo un poco de la peli rosa-

-no se con que me corte mejor me desinfecto!-igual le responde gritandole, luego se dirige a sakura- anda otra vez con ese y luego con ese y ya- señalando el algodón con mertiolate y luego el de agua oxigenada-

-si "itachi…. Que? No puede ser…lo que yo… ciento que…. Demonios"-se ponia nerviosa sakura

Terminaron con al curación itachi y sakura volvieron a su lugar. Terminaron las clases y la peli rosa salió algo rápido con temari.

-temari..Hoy que estuve con itachi…tan cerca de el… me sentí nerviosa…creo que… me esta gus-gustando..-dijo con dificultad

-pero si casi siempre estas así de cerca e incluso a veces te sonrojas creo que apenas te das cuenta de lo que sientes por el por que yo ya lo había notado- le respondio de lo mas normal

-QUEE! Como enserio?! Pero si yo… por que no me habías dicho?!- le dijo algo exaltada

-creí que lo hacías a propósito-le dijo en el mismo tono

-como lo voy a hacer a propósito?-de pronto escucharon que alguien le hablaba a la pelo de chicle ambas voltearon y era itachi-

-ciego, ya no te arde?-le pregunto algo preocupada

-no, ya no , gracias por curarme-le dice amable a lo cual sakura se sonroja y temari esboza una gran sonrisa

-adiós sakura, ita-chan-dijo temari acelerando el paso

-adiós-respondieron ellos al unisono

-"sola con el… por que? Por que me siento tan nerviosa?"-pensaba la peli rosa

-pelo de chicle- la saco de sus pensamientos su acompañanate

-que cosa...-itachi se acerca a ella pasando su brazo por el cuello de la peli rosa en forma de abrazo

-vendrán por ti?-

-si, supongo-

Salieron de la escuela y esperaron varios minutos pero no llegaron por sakura

-vives por el mismo rumbo que yo ¿no?- dice mas como afirmacion que como pregunta

-no, vivo unas cuadras más arriba de tu casa-

-bueno es casi lo mismo, nos vamos?-

-pero te vas a des…-no la dejo terminar la frase

-vamos-dijo jalándola de la mano

El camino fue corto para sakura no conversaron mucho mas que para insultarse, era una noche un poco fría y la peli rosa no aguantaba para nada el fresco y el pelinegro que traía puesta una chamarra noto la temblorina de sakura

-toma-dijo itachi quitándose la chamarra y poniéndosela en los hombros de la chica

-pero hace frio-dice lo obvio

-por eso, yo no tengo frio-

-gracias- poniéndose bien la chamarra

Al fin llegaron a la casa de la peli rosa

-bien llegamos-suspirando al terminar la frase

-si, bueno cuídate mañana nos vemos-

-si gracias- abre la puerta y antes de cerrarla mira por su hombro a itachi sin expresión en el rostro- ciego-

-pelo de chicle- con la misma mirada y dándose la vuelta alejándose del lugar-

* * *

espero les halla gustado y continuen esta historiia por que creamen que aun falta mucho


	2. ¿¿una cita?

**bueno aqui esta el segundo cap bueno les explico sakura e itachi obviamente van en el mismo grupo.**

**sus edades son itachi:17 años y sakura:16años**

**y bueno sobre el termino de peli rosa ese termino quizas no este en el diccionario pero tampoco esta en el diccionario el termino peli roja espero quede calro que es un termino muy utilisado en referencia al cabello en fin.,...**

**alguna otra duda con gusto se las resuelvo sin mas disfruten del segundo cap...casi lo olvido NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE SOLO TOME PRESTADO SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

**¿UNA CITA?**

Otro día mas sakura se encontraba con temari e itachi era el descanso así que los 3 comían obviamente la peli rosa fue obligada a comer, en el salón casi no había nadie más que ellos 3 y otras 2 compañeras .

Al igual que siempre sakura molestaba a itachi pero este como estaba comiendo casi no respondía a sus insultos. Las 2 compañeras que había en el salón salieron y poco tiempo después también salió temari dejándolos solos. Estuvieron unos segundos callados hasta que itachi hablo.

-oye sakura-

-"me dijo sakura, esta hablando enserio" que pasa ciego?

-quieres ir conmigo al cine?-la peli rosa se sorprendió , de cuando acá el cieguito la invitaba a salir? Sin embargo un sentimiento comenzó a crecer dentro de ella

-amm…pues…no lose…..- dijo dudando

-como que no sabes? O no quieres ir?- dijo un poco retador itachi

-"por que me siento nerviosa?, vamos sakura sabes que quieres…." Este…bueno..Si, si quiero ir.

-bien, pues este fin de semana paso por ti a las 2:30-diciendo esto se aleja del lugar dejando sola a la peli rosa algo confundida y emocionada.

_**-FIN DE SEMANA 2:00 p.m. (les dejo a su imaginación el día que más les guste)-**_

La peli rosa se terminaba de arreglar, se había planchado el cabello y llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules de mezclilla una blusa morada, tenis negro y una bolsa rosa con negro. Bajo de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón de su sala a esperar a que itachi fuera por ella

-hey! A que hora vendrá tu novio?-dijo su hermano con tono de burla

-no es mi novio! Y vendrá a las 2:30-respondio algo molesta la peli rosa

-bueno….si no es tu novio….entonces por que te arreglaste tanto? Ooo ya caigo! Es una CITA!-dice en un tono molesto y recalcando la palabra cita

-ehh! Como una cita? Jajaja estas demente- dice tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia-

-iras al cine con un chico y sola…el cine es un lugar para un cita-

-cállate mugre mocoso! Ponte a ver tele o haber que haces- respondió obviamente molesta.

_**-2:20 p.m.- **_cuando la pelo de chicle miro el reloj se empezó a sentir nerviosa pronto llegaría su….cita? y por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa

-"una cita? No lo creo si no lo dejo esto será un salida cualquiera"

-_**2:30 p.m.-**_

_**-2:36 p.m.-**_

_**-2:47 p.m.-**_

-oye! Sakura creo que ya te dejaron plantada- dice su hermano con afán de molestarla

-tks…"maldito ciego" me voy a cambiar- dijo esto se levanto de su lugar y antes de que pudiera dar un paso alguien toco la puerta y entre emoción y enojo la peli rosa abrió la puerta al fin era su cita mas bien itachi

-llegas tarde ciego-le dijo sin expresión en su rostro

-amm… lo siento bueno mejor vámonos-respondió itachi el cual vestía un pantalón de mezclilla una playera color negro y llevaba unos tenis blanco con negro.

Subieron a un taxi el camino fue como cualquier otro día se molestaban mutuamente itachi explico por que llego tarde y sakura le reclamo por su retraso hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino.

El cine no estaba muy lleno pero si había algo de fila en la taquilla

-bueno yo pagare los…..-la peli rosa había sacado el dinero de su bolsa

-lo siento cieguito yo pagare mi entrada-

-"se me adelanto" bueno-

Compraron sus boletos y luego fueron por algo de tomar esta vez no había fila así que los atendieron rápido

-que van a llevar?-pregunto el joven que atendía

-que quieres pelo de chicle-

-quiero un smothie cieguito de cereza-

-me das 2 smothies de cereza y una palomitas medianas por favor-ordeno el ciego

-enseguida-les prepararon lo que pidieron y se los entregaron itachi pago esta vez y llevo las bebidas y las palomitas

-bueno la peli es en 3D así que toma tu das los boletos y recibes los lentes- le dijo a la peli rosa

-esta bien seguro no te ayudo?-

- no tú solo da los boletos-

-esta bien-

Al pasar en la entrada a la sala la peli rosa entrego los boletos pero se le olvido recoger los lentes dejando a itachi aun más cargado de lo que ya iba esta noto que se la habían olvidado los lentes cuando llegaron a sus asientos

-aay lo siento itachi se me olvido-dijo arrepentida

-jeje no te preocupes toma-le entrego los lentes y su smothie

La película empezó (les dejo a su gusto la película que fueron a ver) ponían atención a la película pero ya como al final itachi comenzó a golpear el pies de la peli rosa y esta hacia lo mismo

-déjame y ponte a ver la película ciego!-dijo sakura entre susurros

-jaja pues tu también!-este respondió igual

En la película, como ya no ponía atención paso una escena donde le ruido en la sala aumento tomando desprevenida a la peli rosa asustándola

-jaja te espantaste pelo de chicle-dijo itachi burlón

-jaja si por tu culpa-respondió en un tono algo infantil

-no te preocupes es solo una película además…yo te protejo-dijo algo serio y acercándose a ella

-….-la peli rosa se ruborizo un poco

La película termino y salieron pronto de la sala ya era algo tarde así que el cine ya estaba algo lleno, se terminaron las palomitas y el somothie de itachi la peli rosa aun lo tenia como a la mitad

-todavía no puedes con el smothie-dijo regresando a su tono burlón

-calla! Ciego es demasiado para mi jeje….mmm… no quieres?-dijo acercándole la bebida a lo cual itachi dio un sorbo –ya es todo? Ayúdame no me lo voy a acabar!-

-hmmp…. Dámelo- dijo estirando su mano

-toma-dijo alegre la peli rosa entregándole la bebida

Y al igual que cuando iban al cine tomaron un taxi esta vez el taxi los llevo aun punto donde a ambos les quedaba cerca su casa. Al bajar del taxi sakura dio un gran suspiro e itachi pago el taxi de nuevo

-oye creo que gastaste mucho…-dijo sakura

-ah..No, no te preocupes además yo te invite tu ni siquiera debiste de haber pagado tu entrada pero bueno-

-"entonces si era una cita? Le preguntare"…entonces-

-entonces que?-dijo itachi acercándose a ella

-entonces esto fue…una….- la peli rosa empezó a sentir nerviosa

-una cita?-dijo acercándose aun mas a sakura

-"me leyó el pensamiento pero no le puedo decir que si.."-itachi sonrió

-es una buena forma de decirlo…-se acerco a sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida a lo cual la peli rosa se ruborizo-nos vemos-dijo serio alejándose de ella

-nos vemos-respondió sakura casi en un susurro y viendo como se alejaba itachi

* * *

**hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero continuen la trama ya uqe no se los habia comentado pero este fic esta basado en una historia REAL muchas gracias mi querida amiga ^^ nos vemos en el siguiente cap...**


	3. confucion

**_les agradesco sus reviews y pues aqui esta el capitulo 3 no hay mucho que decir...alguna duda ya saben con gusto se las resuelvo...los personajes de naruto NO me pertenecen...ammm sin mas disfruten del cap..._**

* * *

**=CONFUCION=**

Una vez mas era la hora de entrada de la escuela y la peli rosa decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado con itachi pues no quería preguntar el por que ese cambio tan brusco de personalidad a la hora de despedirse así que decidió no darle importancia a pesar de que sus palabras no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza.

Las primeras clases pasaron normal bueno casi normal pues esta vez sasuke estaba con ellos

-calla! Ciego no dejas trabajar!-dijo la peli rosa (la cual no estaba trabajando de echo ninguno de ellos trabajaba xD)

-tu eres la que no se esta en paz!-dijo el ciego dándole un ligero zape

-oye! Eso duele!-dijo enseñándole la lengua en un acto infantil

-pero si ni siquiera te toque!- dice el acusado alzando las manos haciéndose el inocente

-que nunca dejan de pelear?-dice sasuke sin expresión en el rostro mirando a sakura de reojo

-pues el que no me deja en paz! Jajaja-dice entre risas la chica

-ahora yo? Hmmp….como te gusta joderme la vida pelo de chicle!-dice el ciego con un tono de sarcasmo una vez mas

Las primeras clases antes del descanso así pasaron ellos como siempre peleando y el chico frio hablaba muy de vez en cuando. El receso llego

-hey! Naruto vamos a comprar-le grito itachi quien ya estaba saliendo del salón junto con sasuke

-eh? Aah! Si ya voy..esperamee!-respondió naruto mientras corría

Sakura recogía sus cosas ya se había quedado sola cuando llego temari

-jajaja-llego la chica tiendo

-de que te ríes temari?-dijo sakura quien termina de recoger sus cosas

-no, nada, nada jajajajajaja-no dejaba de reír mientras salían del salón la peli rosa simplemente sonreía al ver que su amiga no paraba de reír hasta que por fin cedió terminando con un gran suspiro

-ya?-dijo sakura aun sonriente

-uff….-suspiro una vez mas-si ya-respondió la recién recuperada de su ataque de risa

-bueno ahora si dime de que te reías?-

-es que si hubieras estado donde yo estuve todas las clases-

-amm…no te entiendo-temari volvió a suspirar

-ok desde donde yo estaba tenia un buen Angulo de cómo te peleabas con itachi y cada vez que te acercabas a el sasuke intervenía jajaja es tan gracioso te juro que parecían novios y que sasuke se ponía celoso- respondió muy sonriente

-eh?...acaso otra vez me acercaba a itachi?-

-que nunca te das cuenta? Por dios que distraída eres si mira cada vez que hacia un comentario que te molesta bueno siempre te le quedas viendo y pues cada vez que lo hacías te acercabas a el así mucho y el también te seguía la corriente-

-oh…valla…no lo había notado-temari solo sonrió

El descanso termino y continuaron con la clase de informática (o computación)

En al cual entraron a la sal de computo

-bien jóvenes solo entraran la mitad del grupo por que no hay suficientes maquinas los que no entren hoy será para la siguiente clase-les dijo el profesor el cual comenzó a mencionar a todos los de la primera parte en la cual estaban itachi, sakura y sasuke

-los demás se pueden retirar entraran la siguiente clase los que mencione los quiero en 2 minutos en el salón- todos obedecieron a excepción de alguno. Al llegar a la sala de cómputo sakura e itachi se sentaron juntos y sasuke al otro lado de ellos.

La clase comenzó esta vez si trabajan se hablaban para preguntarse alguna duda (cabe mencionar que aunque siempre se lleven mal cuando trabajan se ayudan mutuamente…^^) al fin llego el final de la clase.

Sakura salió rápido bueno en realidad itachi se quedo a hablar con el profesor.

En las afueras de la escuela a unos pocos metros hay un pequeño parque con esponjo pasto muy verde, sakura quedo de esperar a itahci ahí pues se irían juntos, cuando la peli rosa llego al parque se encontró con sasuke acostado en el pasto así que se acerco a el

-hola-le dijo la peli rosa sorprendiendo a sasuke

-hola, creí que estarías con itachi-dijo sin expresión alguna

-bueno si lo espero aquí-

-hmm…-el chico frio le hiso señas a la chica para que se sentara la cual hiso caso y se sentó al lado de el

-y que haces aquí?-

-bueno no me gusta regresar temprano a mi casa-

-ya veo, y no te aburres de estar aquí sin hacer nada?- el chico suspiro

-recuéstate-

-bu..bueno- la peli rosa se recostó y lo miro confusa – y bien?-

-te aburrirías de estar así?-

-no creo que no- la chica miro al cielo-"valla que lindo esta el atardecer"-pero sasuke le quito la vista la cielo pues se había puesto frente a ella pasando uno de sus brazos por el costado de la peli rosa acogiéndola con su cuerpo la miro unos segundos y luego se recostó en el abdomen de la peli rosa la cual se ruboriza un poco

-que estas ha..cien..do- la chica se percato de que justo en ese instante itachi llego sasuke lo noto alejándose de ella volviéndose a recostar

-que hacías sasuke?- pregunto el recién llegado algo frustrado mientras la peli rosa se levantaba

-…..- sasuke solo suspiro-no tengo por que darte explicaciones-

-tks…..sakura-

-ma..mande "por que demonios me pasa esto a mi?"-respondió la chica

-que hacían?-la chica se ponía nerviosa

-acaso necesita tu autorización para hacer algo? Acaso es tu novia? Hmmp…no lo creo-hablo sasuke quien no se movía de su posición itachi se molesto un poco

-esta vez estoy hablando con ella!-respondió algo exaltado itachi

-"tengo que hacer algo se empiezan a enojar..pero que…." Acaso te pusiste celoso? –dijo la peli rosa en forma molesta para liberar la tensión que se estaba formando itachi suspiro

-vámonos… pelo de chicle- dijo dándose la vuelta

-"funciono" ciego…..nos vemos sasuke- dijo tranquila sakura

-nos vemos-respondió sasuke quien aun mantenía su misma posición

Itachi y sakura ya iban a medio camino, normal como siempre cuando una vez mas itachi tomo un cambio de personalidad muy brusco

-ahora si me vas a decir que hacían tu y sasuke?-le pregunto sin mirarla

-na..nada no hacíamos nada-

-a si? Entonces por que estaba sasuke recostado en ti?-

-solo se recostó pero no paso nada ya te dije.."por que me cuestiona tanto? Acaso se molesto pro eso?"-

-y tu lo dejaste-dijo algo molesto por lo cual la peli rosa se detuvo en seco

-a ver espérame….estas enojado por eso?- dijo al chica algo molesta también itachi se detuvo y la volteo a ver

-que te hace pensar eso?-

-pues eso….como respondes….. o es que acaso te pusiste celoso?-pregunto la peli rosa en un tono más calmado

-tks…-se dio la vuelta-si-respondió en un susurro

-que dijiste?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a el y volvían con su caminata

-nada…pelo de chicle- respondió de nuevo normal como si nada hubiera pasado, y regresando a como estaban antes

-ciego….."habré escuchado bien….no, no lo creo"- la peli rosa le dio un pequeño empujón y este se lo regreso y así continuaron su camino….

* * *

**bueno espero les halla gustado que esto apenas es el principio...como siempre gracias miga por dejarme escribir esto... no te enogres... xD jajaja a mi tambien me toco en fin ni al caso pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)**


	4. sosomos depravados!

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ENAMORADA? GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ^^ BUENO YA SABEN QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE..etc..etc...etc sin mas disfruten el cap**

* * *

**SO-SOMOS DEPRAVADOS?**

Eran las ultimas clases 3 horas seguidas de matemáticas y la peli rosa se encontraba con itachi trabajando un poco con el pues como siempre se molestaban y se reían, todo el salón tenia un gran escándalo algunos no trabajan y otros si los cuales su relajo se centraba en chistes de matemáticas (nerds).

Las butacas de itachi y sakura se encontraban muy juntas para facilitarse el trabajo en equipo cerca de ellos estaban temari y naruto pero ellos tenían su propio relajo así que no notaban mucho las acciones de la pareja.

-en cual vas ciego?-pregunto la peli rosa acercándose al cuaderno de itachi

-en el ejercicio 7-

-pásame 3-dice arrebatándole el cuaderno el solo la voltea a ver con cara sarcástica con su lápiz en la mano

-si….agarra el cuaderno-

-jajajaja…sshhh déjame trabajar-dijo riéndose

-que si nada mas vas a copiar apúrate!-dice alzando los brazos retadoramente

-aahhs!...espérate ciego-

-hmmp…..-dijo esbozando una media sonrisa

La chica termino de copiar prácticamente todo lo que llevaba itachi le regreso su cuaderno bruscamente

-gracias-dijo sonriente

-hmmp…..esa es forma de regresar el cuaderno todavía de que te lo pase todo?- dijo en un tono sarcástico y molesto

-te molesta cieguito?-dijo mirándolo fríamente y sin expresión en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la cara del ciego el cual tenia la mano con el lápiz en la paleta de la butaca; la peli rosa no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado tanto a el que su pecho fue picado en el lápiz que sostenía el chico a lo cual e reacciona alejando rápidamente la mano de ahí y alzándolas a lo cual la chica se aleja de el por lo tanto itachi desvió su mirada al pecho de la chica abriendo los ojos ruborizándose un poco lo cual la chica lo nota y se sonroja totalmente tapándose con sus manos –q-que miras!-

-n-nada-Dice desviando la mirada

-como que nada…te vi como me mirabas d-donde NO!-

-hmmp…..tu tienes la culpa por acercarte así!- dice mirándola de reojo

-yo tengo la culpa! De que estés de depravado viendo donde no!-

-pues si no te hubieras acercado así no te hubiera picado…una….bueno eso-dice señalándoles unos de sus pechos

-depravado!-dice soltándole una cachetada

-que es lo que te pasa!-dijo agarrándose el cachete

-deja de estar de pervertido!-

-si no te hubieras acercado no te hubiera picado! Es tu culpa-

-me picaste! DEPRAVADO!-

-no es mi culpa!-

-fue un accidente además si me picaste no tenias por que mirarme depuse!-

-eh? Ni quien quiera v-verte ahí!-dice desviando la mirada

-entonces por que me mirabas?-

-tks…..ya olvídalo un accidente punto ya mejor déjame trabajar-dice agarrando su cuaderno y dándole la espalda recargando su cuaderno en sus piernas y continúo escribiendo

-hmmp….maldito pervertido!-dice haciendo pucheros y volviendo a escribir

Estuvieron por unos minutos sin hablarse y trabajando aunque sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos de lo que acaba de ocurrir

-"demonios….por que rayos hizo eso?...espera un minuto…si yo me acerque así….es un depravadooo! Por que si al ver que me iba a acercar a el así por que rayos no quito su mano antes?"-la peli rosa pensaba y murmuraba cosas mientras que itachi la veía de reojo

-"que rayos estará pensando…ella tiene la culpa para que se acerca así cuando yo tenia ahí mi mano? Probablemente quería que eso pasara….aunque no fue tan malo…espera que rayos estoy pensando!"-

Ambos pensaban en el incidente ,la peli rosa aun estaba demasiado ruborizada mientras que itachi se mal viaja un poco (aquí se los dejo a su imaginación a que grado se mal viajaba xD)

Después de unos minutos temari se acerco

-hey! Sakura ya terminaste?- dijo mientras revisaba unas hojas

-no todavía me falta un poco-

-y tu itachi?- dijo mientras doblaba las hojas y las ponía encima de su cuaderno

-no aun me faltan….-decía mientras contaba los ejercicios restantes-….4-

-bueno yo ya termine…tomen-dijo mientras les entregaba las hojas a sakura-cópienlo mientras yo califico el cuaderno, apúrenle para que no los vea la profesora-dijo alejándose de ellos y dirigiéndose al escritorio de la profesora

-haber…en cual vas?-dijo mirando de lejos el cuaderno de itachi-mmm…..empecemos de aquí-dijo señalando uno de los ejercicios de temari

-bien-dijo itachi acercándose un poco-inclina mas las hojas no alcanzo a ver bien!-

-entonces toma-dijo sonriente mientras le arrojaba las hojas las cuales cayeron en la entre pierna de itachi (ya saben a donde me refiero ._.) a lo cual itachi mira las hojas alzando las manos y mirando sorprendido pero sonriente a sakura

-y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido-

-eh?...eso fue un accidente!-

-también lo mío fue un accidente!-

-lo tuyo fue a propósito!-

-que no de no ser por que tu te acercaste así no te hubiera `picado! Sin embargo tu me lanzaste las hojas aquí!- dice señalando el lugar

-q-que demonios te pasa! Ciego depravado!-

-entonces no mires donde te señalo!- dice mientras cruza la pierna derecha dejando su pie sobre su rodilla derecha (ya saben como cruzan las piernas los hombres)

La peli rosa se sonrojo demasiado y volteo la mirada hacia el contrario de itachi

-mejor pon las hojas en la paleta de la butaca-

-pues no creías que me las iba a dejar ahí o si?-

-cállate! Y pon las hojas donde te dije-

-ya! Aquí están…apúrale-

-"sakura concéntrate valla esto fue demasiado lejos"-pensaba la chica mientras copiaba los ejercicios

-"creo que hoy si fue demasiado, pero bueno no es tan malo….es algo normal no debió ponerse así"-al igual pensaba itachi mientras copiaba

Solo se tardaron unos minutos cuando la profesora hablo

-dense prisa chicos ya tráiganme los trabajos se acabo el tiempo-

Enseguida se hizo una fila en la cual al final de ella iban sakura e itachi

-crees que alguien se halla dado cuenta?-pregunto sakura cerca del oído de itachi en un susurro

-no lo se….pero bueno es…..algo normal no?-dijo al igual en susurros

-normal? Pero si no somos nada como para que tú haya hecho eso-

-lo se pero bueno que mas da no? Preferible que sea yo a alguien mas….- dijo itachi sacando su parte pervertida a lo cual sakura le da otra cachetada

-…..no vuelvas a decir eso!-dijo totalmente sonrojada mientras que ele solo esbozo una media sonrisa

Llegaron con su profesora les califico y fueron por sus cosas. Salieron de la escuela y sakura vio desde lejos que esta vez si vinieron por ella

-bueno ya están aquí por mi…-le dijo sonriente a itachi

-si que mal no?-

-eh?-

-si hubiera sido divertido irme justamente hoy contigo sa-ku-ra- le dijo en su oídio en doble sentido a lo cual sakura de nuevo se vuelve a sonrojar

-maldito ciego…! Ya adiós-dice dándole la espalda y prácticamente gritando le dijo-calma tus neuronas maldito depravado!- a lo cual itachi sonríe y continua su camino

Lo que ellos no notaron era si había alguien que lo vio todo sasuke desde lejos vio todo lo que paso entre ellos inclusive lo ultimo

-tks….maldito-murmuro mientras veía con rencor mientras veía alejarse a itachi.

* * *

**espero que les halla gustado y pues como le dije que esta historia est basada en algo REAL! pues créanme que me dio mucha cuando lo escribi (jajajajajaja yo rules! xD) amiga querida! sabes que es en buen plan en fin...nos vemos en el siguiente cap...**


	5. orgullo

**aqui esta el siguiente cap espero que les guste mas que a mi...xD **

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**ORGULLO…**

_Voy caminando por una calle, me parece que es la calle por donde vive itachi que rayos hago aquí? Solo espero…rayos hay viene justo al que menos me quería encontrar pero bueno que se podía esperar si estoy por donde vive –pelo de chicle- si el saludo de siempre –que quieres ciego?- le respondo con sarcasmo-que rayos aquí?- me dice con intriga-no lo se-digo nuevamente con sarcasmo-acaso me estas acosando?-dice algo pervertido –quisieras…_

La peli rosa despierta algo confusa pues ese sueño le pareció extraño nunca había soñado con el, pero que se puede esperar cuando te empiezas a enamorar del chico que al principio odiabas. Toda la mañana pasó igual que sus días anteriores llevando a su hermano a la escuela usando la PC etc,etc,etc.

La peli rosa llego a al escuela, temari ya estaba allí y platicó con ella unos 15 minutos cuando itachi llego

-ciego-dijo sakura cuando paso a lado de su lugar sin expresión en el rostro tratando de molestarlo como siempre

-hmmp…..hola-respondió el secamente dirigiéndose a su lugar

-ammm…y a este que le pasa?-pregunto temari algo curiosa a sakura

-ni idea, ya se le pasara-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia

El día pasaba y ellos casi ni se hablaban claro que era raro y sakura sentía curiosidad por que le pasaba más que nada era preocupación pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Llego la antepenúltima hora (en realidad son 3 horas de esa ultima clase les dejo a su imaginación la clase que es) y el profesor les había dejado unos largos ejercicios. sakura y temari trabajan juntas

-ya me canse temari-decía la peli rosa mientras se estiraba

-si también yo pero todavía nos faltan 10 ejercicios y están cada vez mas complicados-responde fatigada temari

-maldito profe esta loco por que nos pone tanto trabajo? Aaggh-dice molesta la pelo de chicle

-jajajaja lo tecleare-

-jajaja como digas-

-como van?-pregunto de repente itachi que salió de la nada espantando a sakura ya que apareció tras de ella

-no espantes ciego, vamos a la mitad-respondió sakura revisando su cuaderno

-pff….oigan ahora vuelvo ya me fastidie iré a dar una vuelta a la escuela-dijo temari levantándose de su asiento

-si que eres lenta pelo de chicle-dijo itachi tomando el lugar que dejo temari

-calla ciego, haber si muy acá cuantas llevas?-pregunto retadora la chica, itachi sonrió

-olvídalo-

-nada ahora dime cuantas llevas?-itachi volvió a sonreír

-bueno ya, llevo 3-

-jaja ahora quien es el lento eh?-

-como sea pásamelas-

-no-dice sonriente

-no seas así sakura pásamelas-

-N-O-

-va pues-dice esto y se levanta de su asiento dispuesto a irse

-enserio te enojaste? Sabes que estoy jugando-

-yo no-dice dando media vuelta y alejándose de ahí

-piensas que te voy a rogar? Ja!-dice esto la peli rosa con mucho orgullo regresando la vista a su cuaderno, itachi solo la miro de reojo pro sobre su hombro apretando un puño y volviendo a su asiento original

-…tks.."pues yo tampoco te voy a rogar"-pensaba itachi cuando tomo asiento y empezaba a trabajar. Sasuke que miraba desde lejos aprovecho la situación y se acerco a sakura

-sakura-dijo cuando se sentó en el lugar de temari

-sasuke…hola-dijo sonriente la peli rosa

-quieres que te ayude en las que te faltan?-dijo acercándose a sakura

-si quieres….bueno si por favor…"que extraño normalmente no se porta así"-dijo sakura

-me regresare….en cual vas?-dice sasuke acercándose aun mas a sakura con el pretexto de ver su cuaderno

-e..en esta-dijo sakura señalando el ejercicio

-esta sencillo…bien es así-y sasuke empezó a explicarle a sakura el ejercicio la peli rosa estaba muy atenta a lo que le explicaba pero no se había percatado que sasuke estaba casi encima de ella sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban

-tks…"un minuto me aleje y ya esta encima de ella…..maldición, pero no me acercare a ella, ella tendrá que acercarse a mi"-pensaba itachi mientras los veía de reojo desde su lugar, se sentía celoso pero una vez mas el orgullo gana

Las clases continuaron y sasuke termino más cerca de sakura de lo que normalmente esta itachi.

-bien chicos les firmare su trabajo solo a los que tengan mas de 15 ejercicios-dijo el profesor

-rayos me faltan 5-se quejo sakura

-toma…copia rápido- dijo sasuke justo en ese momento iba entrando temari

-tu donde andabas?-le pregunto sasuke a la recién llegada

-fui a dar una vuelta-respondió sonriente temari

-pues si quieres que te firme tienes que terminar a ti te faltan 7, por que tardaste tanto?-dijo la peli rosa mientras copia el trabajo de sasuke

-los siento…me las pasas?-pregunto temari dirigiéndose a sasuke este solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente

Terminaron y fueron a calificar temari se salió rápido y sasuke iba con sakura iban platicando itachi iba tras de ellos y solo los miraba con recelo

-supongo que hoy me iré sola-dijo sakura cuando salieron de la escuela

-acaso no te vas con itachi?-pregunto sin interés el chico

-pues si pero creo que no hoy nos iremos los 2, así que mejor me voy para no ir tan sola-

-si quieres puedo acompañarte-

-eh?...no gracias estaré bien no te preocupes-dijo esta dándole la espalda continuando su camino luego se detuvo y lo miro sonriente-gracias por al ayuda bye-bye..-y se fue, sasuke mostro una media sonrisa y continuo su camino

La peli rosa ya llegaba un tramo avanzado de hecho iba muy rápido pues ya estaba algo sola la calle, pero de lo que no se había percatado era de que alguien la iba siguiendo…..era itachi que iba unos metros atrás de ella pues a pesar de todo no quería que se fuera sola.

Una vez mas el orgullo gano ninguno de los dos se hablo y sasuke aprovecho a situación

-"el debe pedirme una disculpa yo si le iba a pasar el trabajo…no es mi culpa halla ido de payaso…..lo odio"-pensaba frustrada sakura-"rayos…por que se me vino a la mente ese sueño estaba muy raro..bueno no le tomare importancia"

-…-itachi solo la miraba desde lo lejos sin pensar o decir nada.

* * *

**como dije espero les halla gustado mas que ami espero sus reviews nos vemos en el sigueinte cap...**


	6. reconciliacion

**PERDON POR EL CAP TAN COTO PERO TENGO SINDROME DLEE ESCRITOR ¬¬* EN FIN TRATRE DE SUBIR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAP EN RECOMESA POR ESTE TAN CORTO BUENO DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**RECONCILIACION**

"_como llegue aquí? Cuando me puse este vestido?...itachi, cuando se puso ese traje?_

_-mira, ahí esta naruto- me dijo señalando el lugar_

_-hola chicos!-grito sonriente el señalado y ambos alzamos la mano en forma de saludo_

_-bien entramos ya?, tenemos un largo camino que bajar-me dijo señalando las escaleras que teníamos en frente_

_-no exageres ciego-_

_-calla! Pelo de chicle! Ahora bajemos-"_

La peli rosa despertó algo confundida pero no le tomo importancia ya que no le hablaba a itachi.

Cuando llego al salón, temari no estaba así que llego y solo se sentó en su lugar muy pensativa en su sueño y en lo bien que se veía con traje

-"demonios en que estoy pensando? Solo fue un sueño, además ni le hablo"-pensaba sin expresión en el rostro y alguien la saco de su mundo cuando le alzaron la cabeza

-sasuke…..hola-lo saludo todavía algo perdida

-por que tan sola?-pregunto el chico tomando asiento junto a la peli rosa

-solo pensaba-

-en que?-

-uuy! Que curiosito me saliste jeje- sasuke sonrió de medio lado . Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a jugar mas bien ella empezó a jugar con el cabello de sasuke

-uuuuh! Esta suavecito tu cabello-decía sin dejar de tocarlo-me casaría con tu cabello si fuera legal-sasuke mostro una media sonrisa

-bien ahora yo veré tu cabello-decía mientras se acercaba a ella

-no el mío esta feo!-

-eso juzgare yo!-

-pero….-sasuke ya estaba cerca de ella casi abrazándola

-bien esta suave-

-me va!...uuuu cabello jeje- la chica abrazaba la cabeza del chico juagando con su cabello. Justo en ese momento llega itachi quien mira con rencor la escena sasuke lo nota y sonríe

-"tks….me tendré que tragar el orgullo"-pensaba mientras s e acercaba al lugar donde ellos estaban-pelo de chicle!-dijo al pasar a su lado

-"me hablo? Debe estar enfermo" ciego-respondió secamente la chica sin soltar el cabello de sasuke itachi tomo lugar y aun miraba con rencor a la "pareja"

-sasuke!-le gritaron fuera del salón

-ahora voy!-respondió el señalado-ahora vuelvo-dijo levantando de su lugar

Sakura regreso a su asiento mirando a la nada

-tks….."Aquí voy"-pensó itachi al levantarse de su lugar acercándose al de la peli rosa –pelo de chicle-le dijo cuando le do una "patada" (quede claro solo le dio un rose mas como si le hablara que la patera) y tomaba el lugar que dejo sasuke

-creí que ya no me ibas a hablar ciego- decía sin expresión en su rostro

-pues ya vez….me trague el orgullo pro algo que quiero-la chica se sorprendió

-por algo que quieres?-

-nada olvídalo ya chiclosa!-

-hmmp….orgulloso!-

En todo el día sakura estuvo con temari ni sasuke ni itachi s ele acercaban el día estuvo muy flojo pues solo tuvieron 2 clases. La salida llego y una pequeña carrera comenzó pues sakura salió 1º junto con temrai y sasuke e itachi salieron al mismo tiempo ambos se miraron, su mirada de ambos fue suficiente para retarse el uno al otro pues comenzaron a caminar algo rápido, no se dejaban de mirar en forma retadora al final itachi se desesperó y comenzó a correr lo cual ya no pudo hacer sasuke ya que el grito

-sakura! Me voy contigo-justo término de gritar y miro de reojo a sasuke con algo de rencor

-pues date prisa ciego!-respondió gritando la peli rosa

Salieron de la escuela temari se despidió y ambos se fueron a casa. El camino fue normal igual que siempre medio hablaban para insultarse etc,etc,etc pero las cosas se tornaron serias

-te gusta sasuke?-pregunto el chico sin expresión en el rostro

-y esa pregunta tan repentina a que viene-respondió de igual forma la chica

-no me has respondió-

-no, por que?-

-solo preguntaba-

-pues a mi me das una explicación-

-acaso debo explicártelo todo?-

-pues al menos esto si-itachi suspiro-jaja te volviste a encelar? Ja! No me hagas reír-dijo son sarcasmo sakura

-solo preguntaba-

-por favor no me salgas con eso! O que acaso te gusto? Y por eso haces esas preguntas jajajaja-itachi volvió a suspirar

-mas bien la que esta enamorada aquí eres tú-

-ah si?-

-si, de mi-dijo mirándola de reojo

-lo que digas-dijo la peli rosa retadoramente

-tu caerás a mis pies- dijo seductoramente

-quisieras pequeño ciego ni en tus sueños-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-YA VEREMOS, YA VEREMOS!, nada mas que yo no respondo a lo que pueda suceder- dijo acercándose a la chica

-bien…ya veremos-respondió de igual modo ella-"estará hablando enserio? No puede ser…o si? Maldito itachi! No me dejare vencer fácilmente"-pensó algo preocupada la chica.

* * *

**LES DIJE QUE ESTABA CORTO -.-' PERO AUN ASI ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS LOS VEO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ;) **


	7. chicle

**SABEN QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE...**

**BIEN AQUI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ^^**

* * *

**CHICLE**

"_vamos bajando las escaleras mi vestido es realmente largo así que voy abrazada del brazo de itachi para evitar caerme y me sorprende que a el no le moleste la forma en como lo abrazo, vamos un poco mas de la mitad de las escaleras cuando un chico baja corriendo las escaleras y pasa a mi lado muy rápido yo trato de mantener el equilibrio pues me empujo pero me piso el vestido _

_-cuidado!- dice itachi alterado, yo simplemente cierro los ojos esperando el golpe pero en lugar de so siento como me abraza itachi con su mano derecha toma mi cabeza y la pega a su pecho y con la izquierda toma mi cintura protegiéndome, terminamos en el suelo yo encima de itachi_

_-estas bien?- le pregunto al darme cuente de queme protegió_

_-si, no te preocupes- ambos nos sentamos y me percato de que el aun no suelta mi cintura y de que me encuentro sentada en sus piernas_

_-te vez linda…..sonrojada-me dice con una media sonrisa_

_-…..-no puedo decir nada pues se esta acercando a mi y siento su respiración contra la mía _

_-tontis-_

_-no fue mi cul…-no alcance a terminar de hablar pues el me callo con un beso"_

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!- despierta la peli rosa gritando-pero que demonios!- siente emoción y se rosa los labio con la yema de sus dedos-tonta! Sakura! Fue solo un sueño- y con brusquedad deidara abre la puerta del cuarto de sakura

-que paso!-pregunta exaltado

-nada mugroso-dice la chica ya más calmada

-entonces por que gritas!-

-solo me dieron ganas de gritar, ahora vete que me voy a cambiar-

-loca-dice antes de salir de su cuarto

La mañana paso rápido para la peli rosa y se le hizo tarde para llegar a la escuela, salió tan rápido que se le olvido lo nerviosa que andaba por el sueño que tuvo.

Al llegar a la escuela temari, naruto, sasuke e incluso itachi ya estaban en el salón, la chica se acerco rápido a su lugar (el cual recordemos esta en frente al de temari)

-llegas tarde- dice temari sin despegar su mirada del libro que leía

-enserio?-dice con sarcasmo sakura al sentarse pues su profesor había llegado al salón

-jóvenes guarden silencio-dice la profesora al llegar-bueno chicos, tengo una oferta para ustedes hay una posibilidad de que ninguna haga examen final…para eso tienen que cooperar para un convivio al cual TODOS tienen que venir si realmente no quieren hacer examen….con UNO que falte hacen examen- dijo seria su profesora al final todos accedieron sus clases pasaron y llego el receso

-iré a comprar, vas?-pregunto temari al levantarse de su lugar

-si, deja saco mi dinero-mientras buscaba en su mochila itachi paso por detrás de temari pasándola a empujar

-no cabes!- dice temari regresándole el empujón

-no, estas muy ancha-dice con sarcasmo y una sonrisa

-el ancho eres tu!-dice con un puchero la rubia

-pelo de chicle llegaste tarde, ja! Lenta- dice alejándose de ahí pues naruto le hablo desde afuera del salón

-cállate ciego-responde la peli rosa levantándose de su lugar y saliendo también del salón junto con temari

Las chicas compraron unas papas dieron unas cuantas vueltas a la escuela, se terminaron sus papas y regresaron al salón, en donde itachi y naruto se reían mucho por lo que sus compañeros hacen (escojan a sus personajes de su preferencia xD) a temari le agrado unirse al relajo, y val igual que los que estaban ahí volteo un butaca quedando de frente a sus compañeros, itachi dejo reír y tomo otra butaca un poco mas alejada de donde estaba el relajo y sakura se sentó frente a el

-ciego-dijo al tomar su lugar

-chiclosa, mira me comeré tu cabello-dice sacando un chicle

-dame chicle-

-solo traigo este-dice al meterse el chicle a la boca

-pues yo quiero chicle-

-que solo traigo este-

-pues no me importa yo quiero chicle-dice estirando su mano pidiéndole el chicle

-quieres este-dice señalando su boca

-qui-e-ro-chi-cle-

-bien, toma- dice sacándose el chicle y poniéndose en la mano sakura mira sorprendida el chicle-querías chicle no? Ahora comételo-le dice en un tono retador

-pues mira!-dice al meterse el chicle a la boca

-MASTICALO-le dice acercándose a ella

-…..-ella suspira y comienza a mascar el chicle

-no creí que lo harías-

-me retaste-

-ah mira-dice sarcástico y sakura solo lo mira con superioridad así que el se acerca a ella arrinconándola en su silla y la besa en la mejilla ruborizando totalmente a la chica-te dije que caerías te acuerdas-le recuerda susurrándole en el oído en un tono seductor

-ya..lo v-veremos-tartamudeo ella a lo cual el sonríe y se aleja de ella.

Pasaron varios días y todos cooperaron para el convivio el cual llego pronto pues ya todos estaban reunidos sin sus uniformes el salón estaba arreglado para poder ver una película, había pizza, refresco, papas, un pastel etc.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ESPERO COMENTARIOS ^^ Y QUE MAS LE SPUEDO DECIR AMO EL CHICLE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE (eso va parati amiga! xD ) REVIEWS POR FAVOR!...**


	8. convivio

**disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no pertenecen **

**pues ya estamos en los ultimos caps de este fic no se aun cuantos caps mas valla a escribir pero de que pronto terminara terminara tratare de que ya nos ean muchos los caps en fin...**

* * *

**CONVIVIO**

Pasaron varios días y todos cooperaron para el convivio el cual llego pronto pues ya todos estaban reunidos sin sus uniformes el salón estaba arreglado para poder ver una película, había pizza, refresco, papas, un pastel etc.

Itachi iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla no muy aguados ni muy pegados, unos tenis negros, y una playera negra pegada al cuerpo la cual marcaba sus músculos y su bien trabajado abdomen, sakura llevaba unos mini shorts con medias, tenis negros y una blusa blanca.

Al llegar a la escuela Temari, Naruto, Itachi, sakura e incluso Sasuke charlaban, a Temari le parecía extraño que Sasuke estuviera con ellos y que casi no les prestara atención a Itachi y sakura. Después de un rato comenzaron a repartir la pizza y el refresco, los chicos tomaron sus dos rebanas correspondientes y al sentarse formaron una media luna con sus sillas ya que verían una película. Los asientos estaban así: Temari en la orilla de la izquierda junto a ella estaba Sasuke seguido de Naruto, luego había dos asientos vacios, y seguía Itachi finalizando con sakura a su lado.

Comenzó la película al igual que todos comenzaron a comer menos la peli rosa, la gran mayoría prestaba atención a la película, algunos preferían platicar, otros dedicarse totalmente a lo comen y otros prefieren hacer las tres cosas a la vez como Itachi.

-no piensas comer?-pregunto el chico a sakura señalando las pizzas de ella con la que el sostenía en la mano

-ah….si ahorita-el continuo comiendo su pizza de queso a la chica le entro curiosidad- la tuya es de queso no?-

-no es obvio-respondió con sarcasmo el chico

-yo quería de queso-

-quieres probar?-dijo el, acercándole la rebanada de pizza a la boca

-s-si….claro- iba a tomar la pizza pero el, se la quito del alcance y se la acerco a la boca, inconscientemente sakura abrió la boca y mordió la pizza, Itachi sonrió y ella reacciono a lo que había hecho dejando de masticar lo que mordió

-quieres mas?- le pregunto el, y ella paso prácticamente entero el bocado que tenia

-no…cof..cof…-se aclaro la garganta-…no, gracias-

Unos minutos después el seguía compartiendo su comida con ella, solo que ella ahora si tomaba las rebanadas de pizza. Cuando la película iba como a la mitad Temari tomo asiento en la silla vacía que había junto a Itachi

-ya me aburrí- dijo en susurros y en tono aburrido cuando se sentó

-si también yo- respondió de igual manera

-si, la película no esta tan interesante-dijo sakura acercándose a Itachi para que la escucharan

-saben, la película que vi ayer si era entretenida, eran ustedes en el futuro- dijo aun aburrida

-en el futuro?...nosotros?-pregunto la peli rosa

-enserio…-dijo Itachi

-si, solo que un poco diferente, en la película los protagonistas se peleaban tanto como ustedes, llegaron a tal grado que ambos apostaron y terminaron casándose, y al vivir juntos los pleitos eran mas grandes, ella incluso lo golpeo con una silla y bueno no se como rayos fue pero el tenia una herencia o algo así era muchísimo dinero así que empezó todo aun mas fuerte pues, el para mantener su dinero no tenia que divorciar y ella para tener la mitad del dinero tenia que divorciarse jajaja era tan cómico, pero bueno al final se terminaron queriendo, siento que eso les va a pasar-les conto sonriente la amiga

-jajaja…lo dudo-dijo sakura riendo

-pues la verdad yo no-dijo con superioridad Itachi

-a que te refieres?-lo reto la peli rosa

- a que tu ni siquiera te casarías!-dijo aun con mas superioridad el chico

-y aquí van de nuevo-dijo Temari retirándose con una gran sonrisa del lugar

-realmente eso crees?-

-es más que evidente-

-pues fíjate que yo haría lo que fuera por dinero-

-te vendes! Era más que obvio contigo-

-que tratas de insinuar-

-nada-

-bien entonces apostemos, el matrimonio-

-bien, serás mi prometida-

-bien!, acepto-luego Itachi se acerco al oído de sakura y en un tono seductor le dijo

-te dije que ibas a caer-

-el hecho de que sea tu prometida, no quiere decir que ya te AME!-dijo sakura tratando de alejarse del chico- yo no soy fácil-

-un reto eh?...bien también lo acepto al fin de cuentas-cambio su sonrisa por un rostro inexpresivo-no es del todo un reto, te conquistare Sakura Haruno o debo decir Sakura de Uchiha-la chica se ruborizo un poco

Termino la película y varios del salón salieron incluyendo a Itachi, sakura se quedo pensativa, mas bien estaba digamos "sola" ya que había mas en el salón pero estaba sola en su lugar

-"estará hablando enserio? Naah por favor ni que realmente nos pudiéramos casar a los 17 aun le falta un año para que eso pueda pasar, aunque a mi me faltan dos años…se esperaría a que yo cumpla los 18 para casarse con…migo….pero que estoy pensando?"-en eso Itachi se hinco frente a ella sorprendiéndola-que se supone que estas haciendo?-le pregunto acercándose un poco a el

-te propongo matrimonio-dijo sacando un anillo de quien sabe donde, un anillo de juguete pero lindo era delgado de color dorado con una flor pequeña color plata

-…-la peli rosa se quedo boqui abierta ¿realmente eso iba enserio? El le tomo su mano derecha con delicadeza

-aceptas casarte con migo?-dijo poniendo el anillo frente a su dedo anular

-…..-no sabia que decir el rubor en su cara ya era bastante notorio hasta que por fin salió del shock al que había entrado-…s-si..- Itachi sonrió y coloco el anillo en su dedo con gran delicadeza lo admiro por unos segundos y luego beso tiernamente su mano

-demos comienzo-dijo al alejarse del salón sin antes mirarla de reojo todavía sonriente y ella petrificada sosteniendo su mano derecha contra su pecho mirando a la nada, y en su cara se empezaba a formar una sonrisa.

Itachi iba sin expresión en el rostro pero por dentro estaba realmente feliz iba tan pensativo que no se percato que Sasuke le seguía el paso de muy cerca. Al fin Itachi llego a una parte algo sola de la escuela y ahí fue cuando Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad corrió a donde el estaba pero Itachi escucho y se hizo a un lado evitando que Sasuke que lo golpeara

-que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Itachi inexpresivo

-intente la guerra limpia pero, contigo así no se puede- dijo igualmente en un tono frio

-déjame adivinar, esto es por Sakura cierto-dijo Itachi mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-hay otra razón por la cual pelear-dijo Sasuke poniéndose en forma defensiva

-todo lo resuelves igual….. si pero bueno era obvio no? Tu conquistar a Sakura, eso si que es irreal más sin embargo yo lo hice fácilmente-decía con indiferencia

-y tu eres tan confiado crees que un imple anillo de juguete dice mucho?...por favor acaso ya es tu novia ya te dije que te quiere-decía ya con un tono de voz elevado

-es cuestión de tiempo para que lo diga-

-no haz ganado…..te da miedo perder?-decía tratando intimidarlo

-pues si así lo quieres- dijo tomando la misma posición que Sasuke

Y comenzó corrieron a encontrarse, Sasuke le soltó un puñetazo tras otro pero Itachi simplemente los esquivaba, hasta que vio la oportunidad cuando Sasuke le dio un puñetazo derecho y el lo esquivo agachándose hacia el lado izquierdo donde Sasuke descuido su defensa así que al alzarse lo golpea justo en la mandíbula y se aleja de el y viéndolo con indiferencia ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tiro.

-supongo que acabe contigo-dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse

-adonde crees que vas? No me haz derrotado- dijo Sasuke levantándose a lo que Itachi se voltea el rostro inexpresivo, Sasuke corre de nuevo hacia el para golpearlo, Itachi de nuevo lo esquiva, pero Sasuke le da una patada en el costado derecho dándole la oportunidad de golpearlo en la cara

-tks….-fue lo que expreso Itachi ya totalmente enojado y de nuevo empezaron a golpear.

Justo en ese momento Temari pasa por ahí y al notar quienes son los que pelean corre a donde están

-hey! Ustedes! Ya basta!- les grito pero ellos parecían no escuchar, así que se interpuso entre ellos –ya basta grito de nuevo!-

-Temari-dijo Itachi sorprendido deteniendo el golpe que estuvo a punto de darle a la chica

-no te metas en esto! No es de tu incumbencia -dijo enojado Sasuke

-deberías alejarte Temari-dijo Itachi un poco mas calmado

-NO! Compórtense-

-como dije esto no es de tu incumbencia!-dijo Sasuke enojado y a punto de golpearla pero Itachi la empujo para evitar el golpe

-y así quieres que te deje libre a Sakura! Cuando no eres ni capaz de contener tu ira con una mujer!-dijo Itachi enojado

-Sakura…..esto es por Sakura!-dijo exaltada Temari

-…-Sasuke solo lo miro con gran ira y se alejo del lugar Itachi suspiro pesadamente

-podrías explicarme que fue todo eso?-dijo Temari examinando una herida de Itachi en la ceja izquierda

-ya sabes que fue por Sakura, que mas quieres saber?-dijo aun frustrado

-"lo sabia al final de cuentas esta enamorado de ella" y crees que peleando te vas a ganar a Sakura?-dijo Temari en tono calmado a lo que Itachi vuelve a suspirar

-por favor no le digas nada de esto-se toca su herida-ya inventare alguna excusa para esto-

-bien no diré nada…..pero tu si debes de hablar-Itachi la miro confundido

-no se de que hablas-dijo volteando a otro lado

-de que tu la amas-dijo seria Itachi se sorprendió

-"como sabe eso! Demonios no creí que Temari se diera cuenta parece tan ingenua"-pensaba mientras la veía a un sorprendido

-o me vas a decir que todo lo que haces nada mas es un juego?-decía acorralando a Itachi

-…-el no podía decir nada simplemente la miraba sorprendido

-si realmente no quieres perderla….tendrás que hablar con ella-Temari suspiro y lo tomo del hombro-se un caballero, se que eres un caballero lo he visto lo has demostrado, además de que yo creo que si lo eres, te ayudare pero no de esta forma entiéndelo bien-y diciendo esto se aleja del lugar, Itachi se deja caer al suelo dejando su pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha levantad en donde recarga su brazo derecho lo mirando al cielo dejando salir otro suspiro

-Sakura…-susurra al sonreír.

* * *

**espero lo hallan disfrutado tengo muchas cosas preparadas para el siguiente capitulo los veo en el siguiente**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! D: **


	9. La segunda cita

**si ya lo se , mese sin actualizar pero esque han pasado ciertas cositas por ahi que no me han dejado continuar el fic ademas de que el final ya no es el que tenia en mente pero en fin aqui esta el siguiente cap y pues con la noticia de que solo falta un cap y listo se termina. **

**Como sea batsa de bla bla bla de mi parte disfruten del cap!**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO EH TOMADO PRESTDADO LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

-si realmente no quieres perderla….tendrás que hablar con ella-Temari suspiro y lo tomo del hombro-se un caballero, se que eres un caballero lo he visto lo has demostrado, además de que yo creo que si lo eres, te ayudare pero no de esta forma entiéndelo bien-y diciendo esto se aleja del lugar, Itachi se deja caer al suelo dejando su pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha levantad en donde recarga su brazo derecho lo mirando al cielo dejando salir otro suspiro

-Sakura…-susurra al sonreír.

**La segunda cita**

Temari volvió al salón. Sakura aun seguía en su asiento y observaba detenidamente el anillo que le dio su "prometido" sumergida en sus pensamientos, así que la rubia no lo dudo y se sentó en la silla de a lado

-me darás el honor de ser tu madrina de bodas?-pregunto con gran sarcasmo y aguantando una carcajada la recién llegada a su amiga

-claro que si! Tu serás mi dama de honor-le respondió la peli rosa siguiéndole el juego, luego Temari se puso seria

-a ver Sakura, iré al grano, estas enamorada de Itachi? Si o no-le exigió pero Sakura solo se limito a verla y a hacer un puchero ni si quiera ella estaba segura de estar o no enamorada de el

-…esta complicado, no tengo nada claro- respondió soltando un suspiro y mirando al suelo, Temari solo movió la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento iba entrando el "rey de roma" acercándose a ellas, Temari se percata de su acercamiento y ambos cruzan la mirada a lo que la rubia asintió y se alejo del lado de Sakura dejándole libre el lugar al chico.

-Sakura-le hablo en un tono un poco serio

-hm..-respondió ella alzando la mirada

-quieres salir por un helado mañana?-

-"perfecto lo que me faltaba"…si, seguro-

-bien paso por ti a las 4:00 de acuerdo?-

-pero esta vez llega a tiempo, se supone que la que se tiene que tardar soy yo- dijo mostrándole una media sonrisa e Itachi le respondió de la misma forma. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Itachi lo rompió

-pelo de chicle-

-ciego!-

Y así empezaron a estar como siempre, insultándose y peleándose por cualquier tontería y Temari que los observaba muy atenta desde el lugar de atrás, sonrió, pero era una sonrisa algo insegura.

La rubia los observaba detenidamente cuando alguien se sentó a su lado con algo de brusquedad así que ella volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-ah!..Sasuke eres tu, que vienes a golpearme?- le dijo con algo de sarcasmo e ira

-hmmp….no golpeo mujeres-

-pues que contradictorio eres, por que hace unos momentos no parecía así-

-como sea-le dijo cortante y desviando la mirada

-que es lo que quieres?-

-no eres tan idiota como pareces-

-que demonios quieres-dijo ya molesta la chica

-que me digas cual es la relación que hay entre Itachi y Sakura-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-y diciendo esto se levanta dejando a un Sasuke lleno de ira

….

….

…..

Eran las 3:52 p.m. y Sakura ya se encontraba arreglada llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, con unas botas que le llegaban poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa de color morado.

-"no se por que me siento un poco nerviosa, no, no, no, no, debo estar alucinando, pero no se por que siento que esta vez si es una cita, además de que esta invitación fue algo seria"-soltó un suspiro-" en fin solo espero que esta vez llegue temprano"-

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, llamaron a su puerta y a abrirla se encontró con un Itachi vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla no muy holgados, con tenis y una camisa de manga larga muy pegada a su cuerpo.

-bravo! Llegaste a tiempo cieguito-dijo sarcástica ella cerrando la puerta tras de si

-no molestes y date prisa- dijo dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar

-espérame!- dijo la chica corriendo unos tres pasos para alcanzarlo.

El camino fue de lo mas normal, con una que otra charla sobre la "inmortalidad del cangrejo" y cosas por el estilo y recurrían a los insultos cuando se creaban silencios incómodos entre ellos. Al fin de un rato llegaron a una heladería y Sakura dejo que Itachi pagara su helado, se sentaron una de las mesitas del lugar a disfrutar de sus respectivos helados y a seguir conversando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza.

Después de terminar su helado, se dirigieron al parque más cercano. Este estaba lleno de arboles, había unos cuantos juegos infantiles, varias bancas, una fuente muy grande en el medio y había un columpio atado a la copa de uno de los arboles mas altos de ahí y ahí fue donde Sakura se sentó.

-ahora vuelvo no tardo- dijo Itachi de repente

-esta bien, no te pierdas ciego-dijo ella balanceándose un poco en el columpio

-"mmm…tal como imaginaba, esto esta saliendo de lo mas bien, nada extraño o fuera de lo común lo cual me alegra bastante, aunque de nuevo me empiezo a sentir nerviosa. Demonios! Deja de alucinar Haruno!"-pensaba haciendo muecas inconscientemente.

Después de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, distinguió a lo lejos la figura del joven Uchiha, el cual venia a paso lento y de lo mas tranquilo posible, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-si que tardaste!- le reclamo la chica cuando el llego a su lado

-hmmp…. como sea- saco la diestra del pantalón mostrándole un anillo plateado completamente liso que traía en su dedo anular, la chica solo hizo una expresión de duda a lo cual Itachi mostro una media sonrisa.

-de que te ríes eh?-dijo ella forzando una sonrisa aun con gesto de duda a lo cual Itachi saco su otra mano del pantalón mostrándole un anillo igual al suyo, y sin pensárselo tomo la mano derecha de ella, sonrió al ver que todavía traía aquel anillo de juguete pero se lo quito colocándole el anillo plateado. La chica miro el anillo y luego lo miro a el.

-no estaba bromeando, yo, hablaba en serio- dijo sin expresión en su rostro

-…. "como debo tomar esto!? Se me esta declarando? O que pasa?!"-se quedo helada no sabia que decirle-…esto…yo…-trata pero, nada, las palabras simplemente no salían

-oh valla, el crepúsculo llego- dijo Itachi mirando a la derecha que era por donde se veía mucho mejor aquel tono rojizo-anaranjado del cielo justo el momento del crepúsculo, Sakura volteo realmente era un lindo atardecer

-esta hermoso-

-"valla, hablo o no, tengo la oportunidad perfecta, pero no lo se, Sakura me gusta, quien lo diría me enamore, pero, hay algo que me dice que no lo haga"- pensaba el chico mientras veía de reojo como la peli rosa observaba el atardecer con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

**HASTA AQUI LE DEJAMOS LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! EN EL CUAL POR CIERTO ME GUSTARIA SABER ¿CUAL ES EL FINAL QUE SE IMAGINAN? EN FIN AMIGAA! EH VUELTO A ACTUALIZAR! ^^ **

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ;)**


	10. Me rindo

**YA SE QUE DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARIA PRONTO PERO SI LES CUENTO EL POR QUE NO LO HIZE JAMAS TERMINARIA, MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO FINAL, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO **

**COMO SABEN NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE PERO LA TRAMA SI.**

**SIN MAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA TRAMA TODA LOCA, A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMABAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y A LOS QUE NO DEJARON, GRACIAS PIOR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL.**

**GRACIAS!**

**AMIGA, SIN TI NO HUBIERA PODIDO ESCRIBIR ESTO NI ME HUBIERA METIDO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS FICS xD **

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-de que te ríes eh?-dijo ella forzando una sonrisa aun con gesto de duda a lo cual Itachi saco su otra mano del pantalón mostrándole un anillo igual al suyo, y sin pensárselo tomo la mano derecha de ella, sonrió al ver que todavía traía aquel anillo de juguete pero se lo quito colocándole el anillo plateado. La chica miro el anillo y luego lo miro a el._

_-no estaba bromeando, yo, hablaba en serio- dijo sin expresión en su rostro_

_-…. "como debo tomar esto!? Se me esta declarando? O que pasa?!"-se quedo helada no sabia que decirle-…esto…yo…-trata pero, nada, las palabras simplemente no salían_

_-oh valla, el crepúsculo llego- dijo Itachi mirando a la derecha que era por donde se veía mucho mejor aquel tono rojizo-anaranjado del cielo justo el momento del crepúsculo, Sakura volteo realmente era un lindo atardecer_

_-esta hermoso-_

_-"valla, hablo o no, tengo la oportunidad perfecta, pero no lo se, Sakura me gusta, quien lo diría me enamore, pero, hay algo que me dice que no lo haga"- pensaba el chico mientras veía de reojo como la peli rosa observaba el atardecer con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

"ME RINDO"

El Tiempo había pasado y ya se encontraban en lo exámenes finales.

El primer examen era el de matemáticas, sakura, temari, itachi y naruto debían presentarlo.

Tomaron lugares diferentes a los habituales ocupando los que se encontraban al fondo del salón, en la silla de la esquina pegada a la pared estaba naruto y frente a el se encontraba itachi, Temari tomo el lugar pegado a la pared de la izquierda de naruto y frente a ella se encontraba sakura.

-si terminas antes que yo me esperas- le susurro la rubia a la pelo de chicle

- de acuerdo

La profesora comenzó a repartir los exámenes, cuando sakura e itachi obtuvieron el suyo se miraron el uno al otro.

-suerte! pelo de chicle

-igualmente! ciego!

Luego de una hora y cuarenta minutos, itachi termino y salió del salón luego de entregar su examen, seguido de temari quien le hizo señas a sakura de que la esperaría.

Itachi se dirigía a paso rápido a la cafetería así que temari corrió tras el y unos cuantos paso antes de que llegara a su destino lo alcanzo

-itachi, necesitamos hablar

El simplemente la volteo a ver y se detuvo mirándola con indiferencia a lo cual, temari respondió con una mirada seria y molesta

-sobre sakura-continuo con un toque de molestia.

El peli negro accedió y ambos se dirigieran a un lugar mas adecuado, al mismo donde el susodicho se había peleado con sasuke.

-que pasa-por fin se decidió a hablar el chico

-se que aun no te le declaras

-y eso que?

-y eso que? ¡y eso que? Sabes lo que ella siente por ti ¿cierto?

El solo se limito a suspirar de manera pesada y desvió la mirada, ella suspiro rendida

-la vas a perder-fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de darse media vuelta para irse pero fue detenida, por lo cual ella simplemente volteo de reojo

-tráela, aquí estaré

-por que no lo habías hecho- dijo volteándose totalmente

-No lo se, supongo que necesitaba asustarme

Temari sonrió de medio lado, comenzó a caminar, sin decir más y sin mirar atrás.

Llego de vuelta al salón donde al parecer sakura la estaba buscando.

-¿Dónde estabas? Creí que me estabas esperando- le recrimino sakura

-tenia que ir a la cafetería…ven conmigo-decía mientras jalaba a la peli rosa de la muñeca.

"que es esta sensación, de pronto me empezó a sentir nerviosa" pensaba sakura mirando de forma extrañada a su amiga.

Un minuto después llegaron hasta donde se encontraba itachi, recargado en la pared con una mano metida en el bolsillo y con la otra sosteniendo su cabello mirando hacia el cielo.

"ya sabia que había algo extraño aquí" pensaba con el rostro inexpresivo sakura.

Temari la llevo frente a el, la soltó y siguió caminado sin antes dar una mirada hacia atrás, percatándose de la mirada de _me la vas a pagar _de sakura y a itachi en la misma posición, la rubia brindo una media sonrisa y continuo su camino como si nada hubiera pasado_._

El corazón de sakura estaba acelerado

-que es lo que quieres ciego

El la volteo a ver y expreso una media sonrisa

-nerviosa? Sakura- le dijo en un tono seductor poniéndola aun mas nerviosa, quien no se podía defender, si hablaba iba a titubear

-supongo que lo tengo que hacer, sin rodeos y sin mas-sakura lo miro con algo de intriga el volvió a sonreír esta vez de alivio

-que sientes por mi? Estas, enamorada?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos

-e…enamorada?!-se lo pensó un poco y en un instante pasaron por su mente todos los momentos vividos con itachi –yo…-paso saliva y con algo de rubor -….si-con su mirada al suelo

-lo sabia, también yo sakura, también yo

Ella alzo la mirada, sonrió con alivio

-enamorada? Si! Enamorada de ti! Ciego!

-lo se, pelo de chicle! Jamás ibas a resistir mis encantos

-crees que fue por eso? Ni que fueras un actor de Hollywood

-ja! Sabes que es verdad y te duele aceptarlo! Pelo de chicle!

-que no! Ciego!

-acéptalo! Mis dones son increíblemente grandes, tanto que enamore a esta chica-dijo señalándola como si fuera un presentador

-que intentas decirme!

-que Te amo

Ella se congelo, y lo miro sorprendida para luego sonreír y acercarse a el dándole un abrazo que el correspondió.

.

..

….

…..

…..

…..

….

..

.

Y fue así como término esta ¿historia de amor? Entre insultos, una que otra muestra de afecto, citas de amigos, actitudes extrañas pero agradables y todo por ese sentimiento que todos, TODOS sin excepción alguna vez lo sentirán.

* * *

Fanfic escrito desde el punto de vista de Temari (Risu-chan xD) espero verlos pronto , no olviden dejar el ultimo review de la historia 8.8

sayonara! = )


End file.
